mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Taven/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Son of the Edenian god Argus, Taven awoke from a centuries-long sleep to a future where powerful kombatants wreak havoc upon the realms. To prevent Armageddon, he and his brother, Daegon, must undertake a quest that will decide the fate of the world. If not when Armageddon is unleashed the One Being might return!" Storyline He and his brother fought alongside their father and the dragons Orin and Caro, repelling an attempted invasion by Shao Kahn in the realm of Edenia. With Shao Kahn's threat still looming, many years before Armageddon, Taven and his brother Daegon were put to sleep by their father, Argus, who intended to send his sons in a quest to save the realms from Armageddon. They were sent to Earthrealm, encased in stone to protect them from harm and assigned two guardians by the name of Orin and Caro. The quest would start once Blaze gave the signal to awaken them. Once Taven was awaken by his dragon, Orin, Orin told him that there was a competition between Taven and Daegon, but that he didn't know the details of the quest Taven was about to embark on. Reluctant to take on the quest, Taven asked where his father was, to which Orin responded that Taven should go to the Temple of Argus, a place where he would find the answers he sought. On his way to his father's temple, Taven was confronted by a man named Kobra, he was a warrior alongside a woman named Kira from the Black Dragon, an Earthrealm criminal organization. Taven defeated not only Kobra, but also Kabal, who was also from the Black Dragon. Arriving at his father's temple Taven placed his hand on the altar and Argus appeared. Argus said he had to choose the successor and that Delia and him had left items for Taven and Daegon. Apparently Argus had left a sword for Taven, but it was nowhere to be seen. A blast of lightning hit Taven and one of the Tekunin appeared, taking Taven who awakens in the Tekunin Warship. Sektor wanted to know what Taven had learned from the altar in the temple, but Taven refused to answer and told Sektor that he would regret making him a prisoner and torturing him, while Sektor prepared the torture device. The ship starts rocking as the Special Forces started attacking it. Sonya came over the intercom and told them to surrender, but instead of surrendering, Sektor initiated his defenses. The torture device broke down during the attack and Taven was freed. He escaped just before the ship was destroyed and made his way back to Orin. At Orin's cave, Taven told Orin about the Red warriors that occupied the Temple of Argus. Intrigued, Orin asked where the weapon was and Taven responded it was stolen long ago. After the short conversation Orin teleported Taven to the north, where he would find his mother's gift for him. He was taken to the frozen lands of Arctika, a land occupied by the Tengu, the Snow Ninja and the Lin Kuei. In there he met the Tengu leader, Wu Lae, who told him that the Lin Kuei, lived in a temple nearby. Certain that Wu Lae was speaking of his mother's temple, Taven decided to head for the temple. While heading for the temple, Taven was confronted by his half-brother, Rain, who wished to kill Taven and Daegon and take the prize of the contest for himself. Taven eventually defeated Rain, who escaped through a watery portal. Arriving at the temple Taven was immediately attacked by Lin Kuei warriors perceiving him as an intruder. During his explorations inside, Taven encountered the tomb where Frost's body was lain. He shattered the ice containing Frost and she unexpectedly came back to life. Delirious, Frost attacked Taven, thinking he was Sub-Zero, but she soon realized her mistake. Taven’s final blow knocked Frost from her delirium. "You are not the one I seek", she muttered with embarrassment as she fled the chamber. Taven eventually encountered Sub-Zero himself, who told him he was trespassing and also attacked him. After a quick brawl, Sub-Zero recognized the mark on Taven's face to be similar to a carving on an unopened door that was in the temple. Taven explained that it contained something left for him. Opening the door using his hand as a key, he took and donned the armor inside. Taven then asked Sub-Zero about the dragon symbol worn by the people that were hunting him down. Sub-Zero claimed that he might know who these people are, but before he could tell Taven, the temple came under attack by mysterious shadow warriors. Sub-Zero demanded Taven to choose a side to fight on, and Taven reluctantly decided to help the Lin Kuei. After battling more of the new intruders, Taven discovered that they were being created by Smoke, a former Lin Kuei assassin, who was now under the control of Noob Saibot, Sub-Zero's older brother. Taven defeated Smoke, who retreated to inform Noob. Eventually, Taven encountered Noob, holding an unconscious Sub-Zero. Angered by Taven's meddling, Noob challenged him, but was defeated. After the fight, Sub-Zero woke up and thanked Taven for saving his life. In return, he revealed to Taven that the people with the dragon symbol were members of the Red Dragon clan and also told him that they resided in Charred Mountain. In Charred Mountain, Taven was confronted by an old ally, Fujin. The god of wind demanded that Taven returned to Edenia, but Taven refused to do so. Trying to force Taven out of Earthrealm, Fujin attacked Taven, who defeated him and said they have been allies for many ages, before heading into the mountain. Inside the Red Dragon Caverns, Taven finally met Daegon. He told him that place was his stronghold; Daegon formed the Red Dragon many ages ago. Taven was confused because his brother's henchmen wanted to kill him. Daegon said that he wanted the “prize” for himself. While they were talking, a Red Dragon warrior entered the room. Mavado informed Daegon that Blaze had been found, and Daegon left the room, stating that his brother was not to leave his stronghold alive. Mavado confronted Taven but was defeated. "Where is he? Where is Blaze?" demanded Taven. Mavado’s only response was a sly smile. As Taven reached for his foe to make his point more strenuously, Mavado snapped away on a concealed elastic cord, disappearing through a hatch, which sealed behind him. While exiting the caves, Taven encountered the Black Dragon warrior, Kano. Taven asked what the Red Dragon were doing there, to what Kano responded that they were trying to create real red dragons with real test subjects, and began to run away, leaving Taven frustrated with more questions. Later on, Taven encountered a sorcerer from the Netherrealm by the name of Quan Chi. Quan Chi was demanding records from one of his lackeys. The lackey claimed that all the records were in his head, so Quan Chi ripped it off, and instructed his henchmen, Jataaka, Sareena and Kia, to kill Taven who had wandered up behind them. He killed Kia and Jataaka, but unknowingly freed Sareena from Quan Chi's control. Taven continued to make his way out of the caverns, until he found Reptile, demanding Daegon's dragon, Caro, to close a portal. Taven told him to leave the dragon alone and Reptile attacked him. When Reptile was defeated, Taven kicked a bunch of computers releasing Caro. Taven noted that Caro was injured, and Caro claimed that Daegon had enslaved him there. Caro accidentally released Daegon too soon and Daegon failed to realize the true purpose of the quest because of it. Caro then claimed that Daegon had killed Taven's mother and father, and that he believed he was to blame for such acts, so he wished to atone for his mistake. The dragon opened a portal that he wished Taven to go through while he would stay there and destroy the Red Dragon's stronghold. Although Taven didn't want to leave Caro behind because Orin and him have always been great friends, he believed that he could handle the Red Dragon even in his wounded state so he went through the portal. The portal led to the Netherrealm Cliffs, where Taven found an oni by the name of Drahmin. The oni confronted Taven and was defeated. He ignored the ichor dripping from his fresh wounds as he leapt over the edge. "You fight well, young godling, he sneered, but your skills will not save you from the evils that await below." While descending through Netherrealm, Taven found the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, battling with Li Mei. Unaware of his status of fallen Elder God, Taven decided to help Shinnok so he defeated Li Mei. After Taven's victory, Shinnok told him he was forever grateful for Taven's help. Shinnok claimed he was not an Elder God anymore because he angered his fellow Elder Gods. He says that Taven won most of the “games" between him and his brother. Shinnok would help Taven find Daegon, but he wanted the demons to leave his throne. In Shinnok's Spire,Taven confronted several warriors, including Sheeva, Kintaro and Havik, and by defeating them, he brought Shinnok back to his throne. With Kintaro defeated, Shinnok sits on his throne. Shinnok thanked Taven and said he appreciated his loyalty and respect, before informing him that Daegon was not in the Netherrealm any longer, but he could be in Earthrealm, so Shinnok sent him there. After Taven left, Daegon then appeared behind Shinnok's throne. Shinnok wonders if he had chosen the right brother, telling Daegon that Taven defeated his illusions faster than Daegon did. Taven wondered about Shinnok's intentions, and wanted to know if Orin knew anything about Shinnok’s change of heart, so he went back to Orin’s chamber. Orin told Taven that he had been mortally wounded by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Taven thinks he has seen the sorcerer before. With Orin growing weaker, Taven had to enter the portal before it closed, leaving his friend behind. The portal led Taven to Shao Kahn's Fortress, a place filled with perils that would certainly test his strength. Wandering through the fortress, Taven made his way into the dungeons' doors and questioned himself where he would find Quan Chi. Unbeknownst to him, Mileena was behind him, and let Taven know that Quan Chi hasn't been there “in ages”. She then looked towards Taven in satisfaction and asked him to "dance", attacking the Edenian half-god. After defeating Mileena, she escaped into the bowels of the fortress with her pride wounded. This left Taven to wonder, "Who was that strange creature?" Inside the dungeons, Taven finds the Earthrealm warrior, Shujinko, who intended to kill the emperor, Shao Kahn, alone. Taven wanted to see this, so he opened the door of the cell where Shujinko was being held. Shujinko claimed that Kahn was in his chamber now, and that he allowed himself to be captured because he could get to his chamber from this dungeon, he warned Taven that it was not safe and suggested that he should leave. After making his way out of the dungeons and defeating the giant statue, Taven encountered Goro, and told him that he was looking for Quan Chi. Goro said he is not to let anyone pass under order of death. With that, kombat began between the two, from which, Taven emerged victorious. As Goro skulked away, he shouted: "You have bested me this time, son of Argus. But should we meet again on the field of battle, you will not be so lucky!" Later on, Taven found Reiko. Reiko alerted Taven that Quan Chi was in the next room, and he is to protect Chi at all costs. Reiko tried to recruit Taven, but he refused, prompting kombat, but the General of Shao Kahn's army was defeated. Limping off in great pain, Reiko remarked, "If I must finally fail in my duty, it is a great irony that it will allow the death of Quan Chi." Entering Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Taven saw Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Onaga and Shao Kahn trying to settle their differences. Quan Chi wanted them all to align or the end of Darkness would occur, but the Dragon King, Onaga, wanted to go out on his own; Shao Kahn took exception to this, and said that they had to unite. The four of them then traveled through a portal to Edenia. After they left, Raiden appeared and told Taven to not go through the portal. Raiden had struck a deal with Shao Kahn that would make him spare Earthrealm, but in return, Raiden would stop Taven from completing his quest. After hearing the explanation for the Thunder God, Taven and him engaged in kombat, from which Taven emerged victorious. With Raiden, Taven walked through the portal to Edenia, while he was surprised Raiden had sided with the enemy. Taven contemplated abandoning the quest, but he had come too far. He needed to do something in order to stop the forces from invading Edenia. As soon as Taven reached Edenia, which was laying in ruins, he was confronted by Scorpion who appeared saying that it was his job to stop Daegon and Taven from becoming ruler after Argus died. Scorpion tried his best to stop Taven from reaching the pyramid, but he failed, and was defeated by the Edenian half-god. Eventually, Taven confronted Daegon in battle on the edge of the crater that Armageddon was said to begin in. Taven emerged victorious, defeating his brother. Standing over his brother’s fallen body, Taven heard from Blaze the true purpose of his quest. Blaze told Taven that he had to fulfill his obligation, but Taven answered that the quest had destroyed his family. Blaze went on explaining that all the warriors were engaged in Mortal Kombat at the foot of the pyramid, if they weren't stopped, they would bring Armageddon. Taven would then battle Blaze, but ultimately was killed. Shao Kahn later was the one who defeated Blaze. Endings *'Armageddon: (Konquest)' "My world has been ripped to pieces. I awoke in a foreign realm, forced to complete a quest set forth by my parents, Argus and Delia. This quest, though intended to save the realms, has destroyed my family. My brother, Daegon, became obsessed with winning the ultimate prize of full godhood and murdered our parents -- and in his madness, he sought to destroy me as well. Orin and Caro, dragons loyal to our family for ages, were not spared from the curse this quest has wrought. Daegon enslaved Caro to serve his own ends; the sorcerer Quan Chi killed Orin, who was my guardian. Though I had nothing left, I was determined to complete the quest. I faced many kombatants, fighting my way to the top of the pyramid until at last, I alone defeated Blaze in Mortal Kombat. The energy released by his death passed through me, granting me full godhood. The excess power then filtered through my armor and passed into the other kombatants. Though this energy was to have one of two effects on them -- death or annulment of their powers -- a third, unforeseen outcome resulted. The quest did nothing to resolve the instability of the realms. But as protector of Edenia, I vow to stave off Armageddon until a solution can be found." *'Armageddon:' "Taven finally completed the quest by slaying Blaze with the sword I left for him in my temple. As intended, the godlike energy passed through him, transforming him into a full god. The surge of power then passed through the armor given to him by his mother and was dispersed into every kombatant within the crater. The result was intended to strip them of their special powers, but Blaze had been corrupted long ago by the Dragon King's holy men. Instead of nullifying the kombatants' power, it made them stronger than before! The quest was a failure! May the Elder Gods forgive me!" Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages